youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Wilson
Simon Wilson is a Welsh vlogger who makes videos about him travelling in places. Personal Life Family Life Simon was originally from Rhosllanerchrugog, Wrexham in North Wales. He grew up with a younger brother named Ben and a younger sister named Moira. Career Simon was originally an entrepreneur and filmmaker, until he dropped out of university after studying business and media, and then studying psychology and now makes YouTube videos documenting his adventures and experiences while traveling the country. Videos Main Series * No Money Challenges * 7 Wonders Of The World In 7 Days * No Money Rat Race No Money Rat Race The No Money Rat Race is a series where 5 contestants must from a unknown location in Europe must travel to Monaco, with no money. The person to get there first wins £5,000. The series trailer was uploaded on the 3 of December 2019, and the first episode is was uploaded on the 9th of December 2019. Simon partnered with the Three Shades Creative production company to make this series, the series is to raise awareness for mental heath, more specially the charity The Bridge Retreat charity for mental heath. Episode One In episode one the contestants are: * 29 year old Gordon Forbes, from Cork, Ireland. * 20 year old Robin Miller, from Belfast, Northern Island. * 33 year old Ricky Ricardo, from Birmingham. * 24 year old Lee Kay-Barry, from London. * 21 year old Bethany Cook, from Bristol. The 5 contestants, and Simon then fly in a private jet to an unknown location, where they are then blindfolded and took to a rugby pitch, they then take their blindfolds off to find they are in Amsterdam. Simon then takes away all their stuff (Phones etc) and gives them a bag which has in: * A Bottle of water, * A pack of rich tea biscuits, * A bottle of the 'finest' tomato ketchup (Heinz), * A £1 umbrella, * A cheap keypad phone, with €10 credit, and Simon's number. He then tells them that todays checkpoint is The Grand Palace, Brussels. By the end of the episode the positions are: * 1st place - Bethany, * 2nd place - Gordon, Ricky, and Lee, * 3rd place - Robin. Episode Two In episode two the contestants must make it from Brussels to the Eiffel Tower in Paris. The first person to make it to the checkpoint will get a hotel room all to there self. By the end of the episode the positions are: * 1st place - Robin. * 2nd place - Lee. * 3rd place - Not said. * 4th place - Not said. * 5th place - Not said. Quotes * What a lovely, genuine guy! * Literally! * We're all good. * Happy days! * Spa day. Trivia * After all his travelling he has only ever hitchhiked in one video. * Simon has a sister called Moira Wilson. * Simon has a family dog (pug) called Penny. * Simon studied media and business at university, and then studying psychology before dropping out. * He's had the opportunity to meet celebs such as Casey Neistat, James Corden, Richard Branson, and Jonah Hill throughout his travels. Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Welsh YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers